oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
5e Timeline
This page is dedicated to a listing of events in 5e Oustomia's history. Much of it is documented, but there are still many aspects of the world completely undocumented by historians and scholars. There are also 'pre-history' events. Pre-History events are those events that happened, and scholars are aware of, that predate the creation of calendars and proper cities by humanoid civilizations. Pre-History * -10,000: According to the Book of the Damned, backed by vague texts of a number of Deities, Oustomia was created within the same planetary arrangement as Toril. Oustomia was split from the arrangement and sent hurdling through the Beyond, before finding itself in a new arrangement. * -9899: Ancient texts tell a tale that Oustomia and it's sister planet both underwent the same calamity, being split apart by Ao. For Oustomia, it was taken by two Brothers - Tolan and Talan - and dragged far away from Toril, so that the two could never meet again. * -9034-8900: Three Empires are known to have formed roughly around this time, with 9034 being the earliest known time. [http://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/The_Empire_of_Vorknosh The Empire of Vorknosh], [http://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/The_Empire_of_Uria the Empire of Uria], and [http://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/The_Empire_of_Milz the Empire of Milz]. * -8873: The Thii crash land on Oustomia, a gift from Brother Tolan, and they begin to spread across the Northern Tundra. Primitive orcish tribes frequently clash with these mindless Thii, prompting rituals based around the hunting of these deadly creatures. The Thii fight back, and begin to absorb much of the [http://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/Northern_Orcs Northern Orc]'s strengths, but few of their weaknesses. * -8823: The Empire of Milz 'discovers the Thii, as well as the Northern Orcs. They are intrigued by the strength of the orcs, and the adaptation of the Thii. They begin to experiment on both species, and uplift the Northern Orcs, forcing them to become a client race under their reign. * -8800-8700: '''The Empire of Uria '''takes a note from the Empire of Milz's example, and begins to search the primitive races among them; they discover elves, and begin to teach them culture, spiritualism and new ideals. But likewise, the brutish '''Empire of Vorknosh '''has found their own race during this time; another type of elf. These jungle dwelling elves are brutally enslaved under their Master's heel. * -8669: A battle is raged on between two massive dragons. By the end, both are slain from the conflict. 'The Flame Wastes '''are formed, and the entire area becomes a Wild Magic zone. * -8632: '''The Empire of Milz '''loses control of their Thii creatures when the Hivemind sends an Avatar down to Oustomia; the Thii are united under a powerful psionic Royal Thii and begin to attack their former 'Masters' in the Empire of Milz. * -8601: '''The Empire of Milz '''is utterly decimated. They are absorbed, devoured, and assimilated into the Thii. Depictions of both the Thii and the race that made up the Empire of Milz show similarities between the two, suggesting the Thii absorbed so much of the Milz that they became one race. During this time, the Northern Orcs are nearly annihilated, but survive by retreating to the Northern Tundra; a place that Thii no longer desire to visit. * -8598: A reluctant pact is formed by the '''Empire of Uria, and the Empire of Vorknosh, and their client races. But a third race joins; Dragons against the Thii Horde. * -8543: The Ancient of Cats blesses a savage elf babe; this babe becomes known as 'The Jaguar Lord'. He quickly rises up through the ranks. * -8490: Nearly 100 years later, the event only known as The Thii War '''is over, and the Thii are destroyed; forced into near extinction by the combined forces of the Empires and their Client Races. * -8482: With the weakness of the '''Empire of Vorknosh, the Savage Elves as they have become named, rise up against their Masters with the help of the powerful warrior known as 'The Jaguar Lord', they force the Empire of Vorknosh '''into the deepest parts of the underground and claim their ancestral jungles as their home. * -8218: Years of peace go by, and the '''Empire of Uria '''has never been able to recover from the '''The Thii War, their hives are all but decimated and empty. The remaining members of their Empire congregate in ancient tombs, deep in the mountains of Teln, and begin to hibernate. * -8200: The Spires of Teln are erected in the Mountains of Teln, created by the Elves who were taught by the Empire of Uria, these elves whom inhabit them become known as Teln Elves, although they have little want or need to meet with the other, more primitive races. In their tall spires, none but dragons and other intelligent flying creatures can visit them. * -8000: Many of the oldest races begin to appear here; serpentfolk, giants. But these races all have something in common. They bear the brutality of the Empire of Vorknosh. 'Indeed, from the underground tunnels of the world, these malevolent creatures have adapted to the darkness, and have created equally evil creatures; drow, giants, serpentfolk and other wicked creatures of the night. * -7992: One member of Vorknosh rebels against the others, and in secret, creates Dwarves. This ancient progenitor is unknown to the Dwarves of Oustomia, but he is forever revered by them. These Dwarves ascend from the deepest parts of the world, and into the Teln Mountains, where they begin to learn of their own culture, religion, and this new world. * -5000: Ancient Humans begin to appear, and the first human Empire is formed in the 'Northern Tundra. * -4843: For many years, the Empire of Kalal 'creates a utopia of science, technology, and growth. But in a sudden attack, the '''Northern Orcs '''attack. In 17 days, the Empire of Kalal is devastated. Their science and knowledge was dedicated, not to war, but to gaining more knowledge. The orcs take nothing, and leave ruins on the shores of the Northern Tundra, fading back into their forests. * -2000: Some '''Teln Elves '''have come down from their towers, and found that dwarves have begun to create a thriving nation underneath the stone, and in some places, on top of it. They begin to exchange knowledge, and begin trading. The Elves teach the Dwarves of magic; both arcane and divine, whilst the Dwarves teach the Elves of Stonework, and building, as well as industry. * -1000: Many '''Teln Elves '''feel that they must descend from their towers History Begins * 0: The first calendar is invented in the 'Nation of Kivath, at their capital city of Osirian, in it's fledgling state. * 12: Tribal Humans begin to form large villages upon the Isle of Beasts, and upon the plains of Egron. * 89: Teln Elves of the Peak of An'doril, a distant peak within the Teln Mountains, descends downwards into the Forest of Zha'danell, creating the city of An'doril. * 90: Tensions between the Teln Elves - now known as High Elves - and the Dusk Elves and Wood Elves rise, leading to the Dusk and Wood Elves to combine forces to attack the High Elves. Archdruidess Zha'danell intervenes, aiding to create a Council of each race, so that they may live in harmony. * 156: The Dwarves of Anvildor begin trading with the elves of An'doril, as well as limited trade with the tribal humans of Egron. * 213: A civil war breaks out in Anvildor between 4 clans; Clan Wildbeard, Clan Dark Iron, Clan Bloodfist and Clan Ironhammer. The result causes the latter three clans to become incredibly weakened, and gives Clan Wildbeard total control over Anvildor. No other clan rises up against them. * 478: The world's first Mithral Dragon is born to a young Dragonrider in Osirian. This prompts the creation of the Order of Dragonriders in Kivath. These noble Skyknights serve as the prime defenders of Osirian from henceforth. * 500: Tensions upon Egron begin to rise, as the Orcs of Londorwin Forest begin to push outwards, and conflict with the Human tribes of Egron. * 529: The First Orc War 'breaks out between Humans and Orcs. * 542: The First Orc War finally comes to an end after many long years; neither side truly wins, but the humans are not exterminated, and the orcs will not recover for many generations. * 630: The City of 'Warforge 'is formed upon the ruins of Kalal, led by The Black Council of Northern Orcs. * 672: The 'Isle of Monsters begins to devour Kivath ships that get near it; Explorers are told to never visit the area, for fear of being killed by the beast that dwells there. Despite this, some survivors tell a tale of a tall tower upon the island. * 700: The city of Haven 'is officially formed by a group of valiant and powerful heroes, known as the 'Heroes of Haven. * 712: The Second Orc War breaks out after many decades of peace between the races of the world. The Orcs of Londorwin descend upon their foes in the North, but the humans have not forgotten, and meet them with great gusto. Despite this, the humans steadily lose ground. * 716: The Second Orc War 'escalates when the Orcs begin to harness the powers of Necromancy. * 717: The 'Seven Deadly Sins join the fight on the side of the Londorwin Orcs. The tide begins to turn even moreso as the Humans rapidly lose ground to the orcs. Even the great and valiant heroes are unable to fight against the combined might of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Horde of Orcs descending upon them. * 720: Three years later, the humans of Egron are forced to the walls of the city of Haven, and despite their most valiant efforts, they are beginning to worry that this will be their last stand. * 720: The city of Rike 'is formed. * 721: During the last battle for Haven, the warriors of Egron fight valiantly, before the orcs break through. Only for a great host of Dwarves to descend from the Mountains, flanking the orc army and all but annihilating them. The Seven Deadly Sins are defeated as well; Pride is captured, Sloth and Greed escape, but all other Sins are slain. * 740: The Dark Iron Clan of Anvildor departs after their leadership was silenced by the Wildbeard Clan over disagreements in aiding the humans. They create the city of 'Magmacar. * 800: The Ravager 'takes a group of tribal humans from the 'Isle of Beasts 'and begins to train and teach them his ways. * 867: The city of 'Luperion 'is formed under the Ravagers guidance, forcing them into a war against the encroaching, cannibalistic elves of 'Kor'doril, 'allowing them to finally be free of their tyranny. * 880: The nation of Kivath has spread throughout their entire continent of Kivath, and own the largest Empire in the known world. They trade with all other cities they know of, eagerly spreading their influence and wealth. * 934: Luperion has forced the Elves of Kor'doril from their most core jungles, and now fight them on the plains where their strength shines. Despite this, the elves of Kor'doril still put up a significant fight. * 974: The King of Strings slaughters the leaders of the families of Rike. However, in the process, the family of Strings is almost entirely decimated. The King of Strings goes into hiding; no known living members of the Strings family remain except for him. * 977: 100 years after the war against Kor'doril was declared, Luperion declares that they have won. * 980: Luperion's military reforms come into play, resulting in the most disciplined and rigid military in the world. * 992: The 'Kuchiku Clan 'rises up during the 'Kuchiku Rebellion. * 995: The Kuchiku Clan defeats the Chishiki Clan 'and takes over 'Shengming de Yaolan. * 998: A white orc appears in Londorwin, known only as The Pale King, and wrests control of Londorwin from the warring tribes, forcing them to work together. * 999: Rike finally gains some semblance of control, as the chaos begins to subside. * 1000: Tensions brew in the south of Londorwin once more, as the orcs begin to rise. Skirmishes break out between the Kingdom of Egron, and the Orcs of Londorwin. The Third Orc War 'begins between the 'Kingdom of Egron and the Tribes of Londorwin. * 1000: The''' Kingdom of Halmar '''makes contact with the Kingdom of Egron, and brings themselves into the fold of the world.